


billow

by inwoo (arcane_hero), kbodnon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Drug Use, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcane_hero/pseuds/inwoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbodnon/pseuds/kbodnon
Summary: Itachi suffers from a constant headache, and analgesics can no longer cope. He hopes the drug will help better, but can't guess the dose.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	billow

Itachi tries to remove a large shudder in the body and cope with ripping the skull box anxious thoughts, but the muscles reduce light cramps, and fingers miss past the letters on the phone screen. He barely takes out a word or two and presses to "send", slamming his finger into the display as if Kisame could read this fear-soaked gesture through the dialogue window and immediately understand what happened.

_"please, come"_

Hands are electrocuted immediately after sending a message. The phone slips out of his fingers and with a light knock falls on the floor. Itachi hears only a deafening rumble in his ears and sobs convulsively, barely swallowing the dog's whining coming out and pressing his back against the wall behind him. He wraps his hands around his knees and desperately presses them against his chest in an attempt to block off the room's devouring space: it looks at him with a mockery, burning through the darkness with a multitude of sparkling acidic eyes from under the bed and from the extinguished computer monitor. The canine rattling from the closet penetrates into the consciousness of the growing panic, with every clatter of sharp jaws, getting closer and closer to the cornered body, and at any moment tries to gnaw at a tense neck, greedily swallowing hot blood from the torn arteries and ripping apart the tight muscles of the chest with powerful claws. Itachi puts closed elbows on top of his knees, turns his hands on his head and intertwines the cold fingers on the back of his head, pressing his sweaty palms into the skin in the hope of protection. Tired eyes with broken capillaries are absorbed in the darkness, catch every movement and rustle, unable to look away or close inflamed eyelids as if this loss of vigilance could cost him life or body parts.

Itachi sits alone in a corner of the room, interrupting the silence with his convulsive breathing and quiet sobs. Hot tears pour down on his cheeks, flow down on the closed hands and roll up into the corners of the mouth, settling on the tongue bitter salt. There are no eye sockets under the bed and fangs in the closet, but his blood-poured gaze doesn’t stop rushing from side to side, looking for new images of shapeless hunger monsters and shuddering in response to each sound they make.

Kisame arrives half an hour later, promptly breaking into the apartment and slamming the door behind him. Itachi feels as the teeth, closed on his feet, jerk him out of the corner and drag him into the darkness, licking salty moisture from his face in anticipation of raw meat. He suffocates in fear and pain, trying to escape from the grip, but stops when he hears a familiar soothing voice nearby. Kisame draws him to his feet and sits on his own hips, one hand trying to hold him, and the other gently wiping tears from Itachi's cheeks. He presses his thumb on the Itachi’s lower eyelid, slightly pulling it down, and brings the flashlight on the phone to a moist eye. For the first time in his medical practice, Kisame hopes that he was wrong, but the pupil that fills almost the entire iris doesn’t shrink even when exposed to light.

“Fuck.”

Kisame turns off the light and puts off the phone, pressing Itachi's trembling body to himself and, pulling a blanket off the bed, covers them both. Itachi doesn’t immediately understand what is happening, and continues to fight back weakly, but soon calms down. He is still scared, but in the ring of other Kisame's hands is safe and warm, and a soft voice silences the angry growling out of the closet and says everything will be fine. He is tired so he’s putting his head on Kisame's shoulder and pressing his cheek to his hot neck, finally closing his eyes swollen with tears. The sleep doesn’t go away, but the shiver and sobbing disappears with time: in silence, a bumpy breath and a quiet voice are only heard, interrupted only when Kisame leaves a gentle kiss on Itachi's temple or top.

Itachi plunges into a restless sleep, occasionally shuddering and clinging to the hands that hug him. Kisame gently picks him up, puts him on the bed and carefully covers him with a blanket. Before lying down next to him, he examines the apartment and finds what he was looking for in a box with medicines: carefully folded acid plates, hidden in the package of analgesics. Kisame clenches his jaws and grinds, sighing heavily after. He closes the package and takes it to the bottom of his own backpack to decide what to do with it later.

Itachi begins to feel the absence of Kisame's body and quietly calls him through a dream by his name. Kisame comes back to him under the blanket and hugs, whispers in his ear that the worst is left behind, and kisses on his forehead. Itachi is served towards the warmth, calming down. Kisame has no idea what to do tomorrow.


End file.
